


Spot Light

by psyllid



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Newt Scamander, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyllid/pseuds/psyllid
Summary: 邓布利多在推开门的时候就感觉到有些不对劲了





	Spot Light

邓布利多在推开门的时候就感觉到有些不对劲了。门把手是松的，隐隐透出一丝缝隙，白光形成一条细薄的直线，和隐隐约约的声响一起泄露出来。晨风沾着露，附着在他的大衣袖口上，连同着一点若有若无的香水味，那是昨天被小孩子不小心打翻的香水瓶，浓烈的洋甘菊、肉豆蔻和雪松的气味蓬勃地散发，一时间将他的文书浸满，他望向那个正手足无措，紧张不安的孩子，对方蓬松的棕色脑袋像只毛茸茸的松鼠。“没关系的，纽特。”他说，舒展、坚实的胸膛上靠着那个孩子的脑袋，是暖洋洋的，他的大手从对方的后脑一直抚摸到后颈，感受到男孩细小的震颤。  
他打开门，在地板上发出吱呀一声。这举动也许有些残忍了，他应当转过身去，当什么也没有传入他的耳朵，他事后会给那个孩子上一堂好好的课。但他越是知晓，越无法控制身体的本能，他想到那个孩子，就像将一只挣扎的红嘴鸟收拢于掌心，他能感受到这只小小生物的身体里跳动着的，热热的心脏，在他冰凉的皮手套下是不可被琢磨的。他推开门，一条洁白瘦弱的，从他的办公桌上垂荡下来的小腿首先闯进了他的视线，那只小腿被白袜包裹，弧度纤细，往下延伸，被好好地收放进光洁漂亮的皮鞋。它的主人听到声响，猛地从桌上坐起来了，小腿也停止了摆动，以一个尴尬的姿势静止在空气里。  
“......先生。”纽特小声地说，他面颊潮红，还带着刚刚的余韵，他的领带不知道飞到了哪里，衣领凌乱，露出一截小小的锁骨。  
“纽特。”他只是轻轻念了他的名字，男孩就已经看上去要蒸发在空气中。他小巧精致的耳垂也沾染上红色了，他低着头，那两只小小的耳朵支棱着。他的屁股底下还压着邓布利多的围巾，那是他常戴的那条。  
空气被缓慢地推开，他能闻到那股子气味，温柔、羞怯，像枝头上第一个早早成熟的野果，他还太生涩了，是一个泛着青色的果子，被看似坚硬的外壳包裹，牙齿稍稍陷进去，就能有汁水破出来，将他的舌苔浸满。他不需要做什么，仅仅是站在这里，就能被空间里男孩的气味侵袭，它们伸着枝条一样的，柔软的手。他走上前去，男孩还坐在他的办公桌上，不知道该不该跳下来，他衣衫不整，那双还没怎么吃过苦的，稚嫩的手刚刚从他的裤子里拿出来，皮带散开，微微发出金属碰撞声。他的手指蜷紧了，无法迎接邓布利多向他走过来的身躯，无法面对这即将到来的审判。但那股子热潮让他的大脑一直在嗡嗡作响，他是发了昏了，头一次经历发情就让他如置身于温热的海水，咸涩的水面将他托起来，他仰面直视着发烫的太阳，将他的四肢烤得疲软。邓布利多永远带着那股子气味，永远是包容，坚韧，而可以信赖的，可以将他从海水中湿漉漉地捞起来。也许是这样，这样的认知让他昏了头了。他闯进对方的办公室，甚至连屏障也没有来得及完全打开，他找寻一切有对方气味的东西，它们就像药效猛烈的安定，他将它们摊开，缠绕在自己身上，让自己赤裸的皮肤和毛躁的织物相接。它们让他想起那些邓布利多总爱放在他头顶或者后颈的手。  
一双坚实的臂膀环绕住了他，这次是真实的。邓布利多将他从办公桌上捞起来，男孩纤细的腿挂在对方的腰间，小小的屁股被稳稳地托住。邓布利多抱着他，感觉到对方靠在他肩上的小脑袋无法抑制地朝他的颈间磨蹭，他脖颈间的皮肤感到一点潮湿，或许是男孩的泪痕。“没事的，纽特。”他小声安慰着对方，轻轻而有规律地拍打着对方的后背。发情期的热潮使对方软绵无力，是一滩香喷喷的，融化了的布丁。“......我很抱歉，教授。”他声音细小，在他的耳朵间颤抖。他是在害怕。这个认知精准地被他传达到了，他用自己茂盛的下巴磨蹭了下男孩的脸。  
“让我们来看看我能为你做什么。”邓布利多轻声说。他的声线像浸入在海水里，稍大一点的波动就会让男孩吓坏。如果他没有推开这扇门，男孩会怎么做，他想到那些还未完全生长的，苍白的手指，像章鱼的触角，小心翼翼地和湿滑的皮肤表面接触，留下一道道深浅不一的痕迹。那些手指还太柔弱，太小了，它们曾握住魔杖的底端，在他的交握下唤来闪烁着荧光的守护神，它们也曾探寻过每一种奇兽的皮毛，将它们热热的心脏贴在指腹下颤抖，但对于性呢，它们是否也能准确地捕捉快感，让青春期的爱情像只渡鸦般乖巧地栖息。无论如何，这个男孩的手指总以一种奇特的方式存在着，他知道它能唤起的力量，一如他清晰地探知每一条存在于男孩手腕上的脉搏，它们是如何在暗处，在他并不精妙的掩饰下跳动的。他想到它们，在记忆清晰如一排整齐排列的，雪白的贝壳，但他脑海里最后的画面，是它落在他手掌心的样子。上个假日，在大多学生都乘坐上离开霍格沃兹的列车的时候，他从长长的楼道走廊里穿过，在经过楼梯拐角的时候，一个玻璃瓶子掉了下来，他捡起来看了看，是瓶曼德拉草。他努力地抬头，将头仰高，看见纽特那一小片蓝色的衣袍角。  
“邓布利多先生。”纽特是那样局促地试图站起来，但又忘记了他正身处的狭小空间，一声砰的闷响，男孩露出呼痛的表情。  
“你不回家吗，小斯卡曼德先生？”他也许正在用他惯常的那副表情，但他肯定他是微笑着的，他抬了下帽檐，“上面的空气也该换换了，来，下来，我带你到外面走走。”  
男孩眨巴了两下眼睛，露出犹豫的神情。因为他迈上了梯子，他一只手稳稳地扶着梯沿，另一只手伸了出来。黝黑的，做工精良的皮手套。  
“好的。”男孩最后小声地说，他的手充满信任与仪式感地放了上去，贴在他柔软的皮革上，鸟雀落到他熟悉的树枝。  
“看来接下来的一段时间，你不得不忍受和我这个中年男人共处一室了。”他笑着说，男孩的耳畔听闻到这温和的语句，他碎发掩盖下的耳朵尖散发出热气，连带着耳朵底下，脖颈上方的一片皮肤，使他整个人看上去生动了，是一只毫不设防，将肚皮上的绒毛在太阳底下摊开的猫。他们慢吞吞地谈论着魔法、历史，以及一些课堂上的琐事，即使他们彼此都心知肚明，那个时候，纽特已经在开始分化。

他让那些指节扣住桌沿，像一颗颗白色的石子。他的一只臂弯牢牢箍着纽特的后背，形成一个不让男孩因为热潮而倒下去的支撑。然后他轻声念了个魔咒，水泡一样的屏障胀大了，延伸到这个房间的四个角落，将他们变成置身于其中的孤岛。纽特的小腿正悬在空中，以一个危险而轻巧的姿势，他的脚似乎在尽力不要往他的裤子方向靠去，但他们的距离太近了。有些时候，他甚至觉得男孩是在生涩而笨拙地和他调情，但这个念头很快就像掉落下来的烟头一样被他踩灭了。他站在纽特分开的腿中间那一小片空间里面，一个逼仄而紧闭的姿势，男孩的小腿正扫在他裤腿的边缘，将他圈住了。“这像什么？”他在脑海里想，一根绳索。一根绳索漂浮在这片温热的，由信息素荡漾开的海面。他的头抵在纽特的肩窝上，让他们彼此毛茸茸地紧贴在一起，共同呼吸着这片被煮沸的热气。包裹着男孩屁股的那条裤子消失了，取而代之的是一只皮手套，覆盖着纽特正在淌水的后穴。这阵子难堪让男孩将双腿夹紧了，他的收缩却让更多的液体沁了出来，将那只皮手套弄得黏答答的。他听到上方传来一声轻轻的叹气，以为他在心痛那只手套。但邓布利只是将手抽了出来，把那沾满液体的东西扔到了他们的脚边。更温热，鲜活的东西取而代之了，是邓布利多的手指，它们并拢着，徐徐地按压着他后穴的那一圈褶皱，往里浅浅地戳探。男孩攥着他的老师的衣领，让他的头顶抵着他的下巴，完全地倚靠在他的身上，倚靠进他整个人的体温里去。那些信息素，从邓布利多的身体里散发出来，沉稳地形成一个撑开的伞面，将他笼罩在里头。  
“你会没事的。”他这样低低地说。这句话像一只安抚性的大手，从纽特的后脑勺一直抚摸到后颈，纽特的眼泪更多地涌出，在他的衬衫上泅出一小块深色的痕迹。他是该身不由己地颤抖，因为热潮，因为那些泡发着他大脑的气味，那些由他在胡乱之下构建起来，将自己团团围住的巢穴，此刻正在因为邓布利多而不断瓦解。男人用手指激烈地侵入他的后庭，碾过他，将他小小的身体顶得发软，在一阵又一阵的酸麻里，快感成为了扔在汽水里的沸腾片，将他烧得晕乎乎的。他的一只鞋掉在地上，脚尖绷直了，不断地发颤，但仍然卖力地吞吐着对方的手指。男孩伸着他的胳膊，将他发热的身躯往上攀，他的唇瓣哆哆嗦嗦地亲吻过邓布利多的胡茬。  
他还太小了。年长的男人想到，他这样奋不顾身地将自己小小的身体往上凑，将自己火热的，跳动的心脏贴上来，去够枝头上最高，最成熟的秘密。他还有太多没有通晓的，比如他只会用鼻尖在邓布利多的颈侧上上下下地探寻，即使两人心知肚明那是一个请求的信号，一个omega正在求偶。他的发尾有点湿了，微卷地缠绕着，在这掩盖下，是微红的，散发着热意的腺体。一个浅浅地埋在他皮肤底下的腺体，蚌壳一样合拢，多么奇妙啊，在一个无视事物既定的规则，不害怕大多普遍定义的困难的人的身体里，有这样柔软，这样脆弱的东西。  
纽特终于颤抖地在腿间射了出来，他衣衫凌乱，潮红的热意蓬勃不退。那些在身体里涌动的潮水，令他整个人变得绵软，像一块饱胀了水分的海绵。在他下一次发情到来的时候，男孩也许能更成熟地面对这件事，而不是像今天这样，毫不设防地冲进来，将这片办公桌，和他构筑起来的世界弄得乱糟糟的。那些发红的指尖，呼吸间打出的热气，以及始终浓烈，并更加馥郁的味道，它们一齐落在邓布利多的大衣上。“这样你会好受些吗？”他小声地问，出人意料地，这和他想问的话语重合了，几乎是从他自己胸膛震动出来的。他们贴在一起，让那些手套，围巾，鞋，乱七八糟地散落在地上，至少这个时候，男孩的手环在他的脖子，而他的胳膊支撑着男孩的背。上一次这样，是他们在空无一人的教室里教男孩跳舞。纽特总是踩错步子，理所当然地充当着更青涩，需要被驯养的角色，将绳索的一头递过来，套在他的脖子上。他等待着那一天，和这一天一样，将无数的话语燃烧，在星空底下，或者在密闭着的，不可言说的空间里，把外壳都剥落了，再让那瘦弱的手掌信任地交付到自己的手里，但这个瞬间很快散去，外头的光线走过了，他们继续单薄地依偎在一起。

**Author's Note:**

> 是写给毛老师的生贺


End file.
